


my base

by tori_h



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-ES, Tokyo (City), added some links to the official stuffs that are related to each chapter, haru actually spoils makoto a lot if you'd realise, i needed somewhere to dump my headcanons and started typing this on the train idek, it's about complete now but i might add a few more chapters, it's basically just fluff, may contain high speed! 2 spoilers, references to high speed! and drama cds, slow build(?), title is stolen from their duet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_h/pseuds/tori_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Haruka and Makoto get used to life in Tokyo, they make time for each other despite their conflicting schedules.</p><p> --It almost feels like how it's always been when they were still in Iwatobi. Almost. Except when they step out of the house, and Haruka is reminded that they're not. Instead of a quiet seashore, he sees modern buildings and traffic lights. He sees a lot more cars than in Iwatobi, and even more people everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. his personal morning sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may be in a different place, but their morning routine remains relatively unchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Probably forever, just like this, without even a trace of doubt,  
> I’ll continue on, saved by the hand that supports me.”  
> \- [my base, your pace](http://yume-no-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/68351676315/makoharuland-this-song-is-so-pretty-and-sweet)

Haruka observes the water dripping from his fingers, before leaning back and submerging half of his face in the water.

Even though they're in Tokyo now, their daily morning routine hasn't changed much. Even if their houses are no longer just a flight of stairs apart, even if Makoto lives a fifteen minutes' train ride away from him now, he still diligently comes to fetch Haruka out of the bath almost every morning.

Haruka had initially wanted to pick an apartment right next to Makoto's. If he were being honest, as long as it had a bathtub and a kitchen it was good enough. But Makoto didn't seem to approve of his decision.

_"Isn't it better to take up the recommended accommodation? It'll be nearer to your university and much more convenient, not to mention it's subsidised!"_

His parents advised the same, and Haruka couldn't say that it didn't make sense, so he went along with it. Though, now that he thinks about it...

_What about you? It's not inconvenient for you to wake up earlier than needed to come here every morning?_

He hears the doorbell ring, shortly followed by the click of the door coming from the living room. He imagines Makoto sighing and shaking his head, chiding him for not keeping his door locked for safety reasons as usual. Haruka never mentions that he makes sure to unlock his door every morning for Makoto.

Counting the usual seconds, Haruka emerges from the tub just as Makoto opens the door to his bathroom, shakes the water from his hair in a practiced movement, before opening his eyes to be welcomed by a hand before him.

"Come on, you'll be late for your swimming practice, Haru-chan!"

At the childish nickname he looks up, and is greeted by the warm, bright smile that he compares-- _once compared_ , he mentally corrects, slightly embarrassed--to the morning sun. He mutters 'drop the -chan' out of habit and takes the offered hand, letting the warmth linger on his hand for a little while longer as he tends to do so lately, though he doesn't really think much of it.

He passes Makoto and heads to the kitchen to put on his apron, preparing to make his usual breakfast of toast and mackerel. Makoto may protest and complain that Haruka will be late if he takes his time making his breakfast, but he's the one who has always been making sure to pull Haruka out of the bath on time so that he has ample time to grill his mackerel every morning. Not that Haruka is completely incapable of keeping track of time in the bath by himself, but he secretly appreciates it.

He hears a loud yawn and frowns. He settles the two plates of mackerel down on the table, where Makoto is seated and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. It reminds Haruka of a cat.

 "You're tired." Coming from Haruka, it's more of a statement than a question. He has noticed dark circles under Makoto's eyes recently. Makoto must have been studying really hard.

 "I've been staying up late to study for my midterm exams..." Makoto confesses. "Yesterday night's was the last paper, though! I'm so glad it's over!" Makoto smiles, though it doesn't completely reach his eyes.

 Haruka resists the urge to ruffle his hair.

 "You've worked hard." Haruka simply states as he sits himself down beside Makoto. "You should rest. You don't have morning classes today, you didn't have to..." He trails off, looking at Makoto, trying not to sound too worried.

 "It's okay!" Makoto beams. "Besides, I felt like watching Haru swim today!"

  _Too bright_ , Haruka thinks, as he looks away from the dazzling smile, feeling his cheeks heat up a little.  _'It's nothing special,'_  he wants to say, but instead,

 "...If you say so."

Occasionally, Makoto visits Haruka during practice if his classes end early and waits for him to have dinner together. During those times Haruka has begun to notice more and more just how Makoto always looks so content watching him swim, the way his emerald eyes always seem to gleam with awe and fondness, the easy smile never leaving his face. It's always been this way, even before they joined the swim club together when they were little. It's really nothing special, they've been swimming together for years, and yet... It makes him feel strange but familiar things, such as how his face turns hot and how his heart seems to pound harder and faster against his chest, yet he knows it's not the same as what it feels like after finishing an intense race.

They finish their breakfast, with Makoto talking most of the time about his classes, his scary new lecturer and the shenanigans some of his classmates have been up to. Haruka gives Makoto a pointed look when he offers to wash the dishes for the both of them.

 "Rest," he tells Makoto, softening his expression. Makoto complies, resting his head on the table and watching Haruka move around in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Haruka finishes getting dressed and packing his bag. He's ready to go when he realises Makoto has already fallen asleep. He's about to wake him up when his mind flashes back to the time he returned home the night after the prefecturals, where he found his house lit and Makoto having fallen asleep waiting for him at his doorstep.  _Makoto, always waiting for him_. His hand moves from hovering over Makoto's shoulder to his face, brushing his bangs aside and lightly thumbing under his eye, leaning in.

Makoto stirs awake, and Haruka's hand retreats.

 "Haru," Makoto smiles sleepily. "You're ready? Shall we go?"

It almost feels like how it's always been when they were still in Iwatobi. Almost. Except when they step out of the house, and Haruka is reminded that they're not. Instead of a quiet seashore, he sees modern buildings and traffic lights. He sees a lot more cars than in Iwatobi, sometimes annoyed by their honking, and he sees even more people everywhere, some texting on their phones while crossing the roads and others rushing to catch their morning train.  _Unfamiliar things._  It's only been two months, but Haruka wonders if he'll ever get used to the fast pace of the city. He walks a little closer to Makoto.

Haruka usually walks Makoto to the train station where they part, but today Makoto walks with him from his apartment building to the swimming facility. It's been a while since they've done this, walking side by side to school together. Though, they're in different universities now. The hustle and bustle of the city fade into background noise as Haruka settles into the comfortable silence between him and Makoto, the two of them in step with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting a multichapter fic here... I have another one and a half chapters written for now, which I may post later.  
> Thanks for reading<3


	2. best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is the kindest person Makoto has ever known, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring references from High Speed! 2 and the first drama CD, where Haru assigned an orca as the animal image for Makoto.

Makoto's gaze follows Haruka as he glides through the water, as graceful as ever. _Haru really is the best in the water_ , Makoto constantly finds himself thinking, unable to help a smile.

Unlike him, who has spent most of his life being scared of what was possibly hiding in the water. Maybe that was why he tended to swim with more strength than the others; he needed that strength to fight the water. Though, that was what he had once thought in the past, not anymore.

He remembers when he swam in a 1500m freestyle race in middle school. He was struggling against the water, almost intending to give up. But he heard Haru's voice, Haru's assuring words to him before the race.

_"I'm swimming with you."_

He felt the darkness around him dissipate, and the shadows lurking in the water could no longer catch up to him. For the first time, he thought he felt what it was like to truly embrace the water. At the end of the race, Haru was there, reaching his hand out to Makoto.

 He recalls the training camp at the beach where he was forced to face his fear again, remembers the goldfish that Haru had given him. He remembers the relays he swam with his friends, with Haru. Because of them, he is no longer afraid. Using his powerful strokes, he had propelled himself forward, towards his friends, towards his future. _Towards Haru._

 _"An orca,"_ Haruka had said during the training camp. _"Because Makoto's swimming is powerful."_

Makoto had never thought such a vicious and magnificent creature befitted his image, given his timid nature, but if Haru said so...

 _"Orcas are gentle and... they care a lot for their family and friends."_ _Just like Makoto_ _._ Haruka had told him later, half asleep, when they were alone in their shared camping tent. He’s still grateful that Nagisa had offered to switch tents with him after the first day.

Lost in his thoughts, he jumps when someone suddenly taps him on his shoulder. He whips his head around and sees a young lady with a ponytail and red rimmed glasses, hugging a clipboard.

"You're not a student here, are you?" Her voice is deep, her expression stern.

Makoto gulps. "A-Ah, yeah... I'm..." he glances towards Haruka in the pool.

"Relax!" She chuckles and breaks into a huge grin. "I'm Suzuki Tomoko, the manager here. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Are you here to watch Nanase practice again? I've been seeing you around quite often."

Makoto mentally breathes a sigh of relief. She isn't as scary as she seems. "I'm Tachibana Makoto, Haru--Haruka's friend. Nice to meet you too!" Makoto introduces himself, bowing his head a little.

"So, Tachibana-kun, huh?" Suzuki asks, sitting herself down beside him. "You two seem close."

Makoto blinks. "Umm, yeah... Haru and I are childhood friends..."

"I'm glad," She sighs and leans forward, propping her head up using one hand and turning to face Makoto. "...that Nanase-kun has a friend like you."

Makoto doesn't know how to respond to that, just looks at her questioningly, waiting for her to continue.

Suzuki sighs again. "He doesn't speak much, but it's not like Nanase-kun doesn't get along with his teammates, you know? But I don't think he really talks to them regarding anything else outside of swimming. So, he just seems... excluded, most of the time." She shakes her head. "He's not from around here, right? I can't help but wonder if he'd get lonely sometimes."

Makoto remains silent for a moment. "You mean... Haru doesn't have any friends here?"

Suzuki smiles wistfully. "His teammates do admire his swimming prowess greatly, and they certainly do try to engage him in their conversations, even if Nanase-kun usually isn't interested. But it's just that. Rather than friends, I would even say that some of them sees him more as a rival. Though, I wouldn't say that's exactly a bad thing."

Makoto clenches and unclenches his fist in his lap.

"But!"

Makoto snaps his head back up as Suzuki suddenly raises her voice.

"I've seen you with him.” She smiles. “I'm relieved." Suzuki doesn't elaborate further and simply stands up to leave. "I'll see you around, Tachibana-kun. Oh, and you're welcome to use the pool. Just say it's permission from me."

Before she turns away Makoto stands up quickly and bows, blurting a loud 'Thank you!'

Suzuki raises a brow, seeming amused by his action.

"Thank you for looking out for Haru, Suzuki-san."

"It's my job." Suzuki waves him off, and walks away.

Makoto follows shortly after, heading to the pool to inform Haruka that he'll have to leave for his classes soon, while contemplating what he has been told.

Haruka emerges from the water just as Makoto approaches the edge of the pool.

"Haru, my lecture might end early today, so I'll come here first and we can head to the ramen place together?"

Haruka nods, but then pauses and adds, "You don't have to pick me up."

"Hmm, I might anyway. I'll be going off now, see you later, Haru! Do your best today too!"

Makoto is about to turn and leave--

"Makoto."

\--but Haruka's voice stops him.

Haruka only looks at him expectantly. Makoto blinks once before understanding, smiles and reaches out a hand. Haruka takes his hand and hauls himself out of the pool. Makoto asks Haru if it's alright to just leave practice like that, and Haru tells him that they’re actually early today and as long as the coach isn't here yet the manager usually allows them to relax a little. The coach is always late anyway, he adds, and Makoto chuckles.

Makoto follows Haruka to the locker room, where Haruka hands him a bentou, wrapped in a polka dotted handkerchief. Makoto's eyes widen in surprise.

"For you. I happened to make an extra."

"Thank you, Haru-chan!" Haruka always says that, but Makoto knows better. He beams as he receives the homemade lunchbox from Haruka, feeling a familiar warmth in his chest.

"...It's nothing much." Haruka mumbles, turning his face away.

He may appear cold on the surface, but Haruka is the kindest person Makoto has ever known, and not for the first time, Makoto thinks how fortunate he is to have Haru as his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the [official art of Haru and Makoto in a tent](https://twitter.com/mixestomix/status/726015045138669568) from one of the fanbooks?


	3. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru hates the rush hour, and he likes spoiling Makoto.

Makoto comes to pick him up anyway, even though Haruka had told him not to. Haruka never understands why Makoto is willing to tolerate the horrible rush hour twice in a single evening. Makoto should save himself the trouble and just wait at the ramen place, which is actually only a short walk away from his own university.

As usual, the train is completely packed during the evening rush hours, much to Haruka's irritation. Fortunately, they're only a few stops away from their destination. He's awkwardly pressed up against Makoto, one hand on the latter's shoulder as he has nowhere else to hold on to. Makoto has one arm around his waist to steady him while his other is holding on to a handrail.

"Are you okay, Haru?" Makoto asks in a hushed voice, concerned as Haruka presses closer.

Haruka tilts his head up and is caught in green. He is suddenly very aware of their proximity and the heat radiating between them, and the recent strange-but-familiar feeling in his chest returns. He presses himself even closer to Makoto. He just feels like it.

Their stop is announced but he doesn't hear it, and it seems neither does Makoto. It isn't until someone coughs loudly behind them that they're pulled out of their reverie. Makoto removes his arm from around Haruka and moves them aside, apologising to the passenger who looks mildly offended. Haruka immediately misses the warmth. He doesn't know why but he finds himself glaring at the man who interrupted their... something.

"Haru."

Haruka blinks, looks up, and is met with a gentle smile and a small head tilt. He looks away, flushing, as he steps out of the train with Makoto beside him, the doors closing behind them.

Makoto yawns, and Haruka takes a good look at him. His eyes are droopier than usual and the dark circles under his eyes are even more prominent under the lighting at the train platform. Haruka suddenly remembers something and has an idea.

"Makoto. Let's go to your place instead." _It's nearer._ "You still have some food in your fridge, right?" Two weeks ago Makoto's mother had sent Makoto a box of living supplies, consisting of various food items from vegetables and fruits to condiments and instant noodles to all sorts of canned food, half of which were addressed to Haruka and which Haruka had gratefully accepted.

Makoto scratches his chin, thinking. "Yeah, I... think so?"

Haruka nods. "I'll cook."

Haruka should at least return the favour to Mrs Tachibana by making sure her son eats well.

~

_“Think so?”_

Haruka's eye twitches as he opens the refrigerator in Makoto's kitchen.

"Makoto, you've barely touched any of these." Its contents are exactly the same as when Haruka was here last weekend, with the exception of a few additional half-finished canned food.

Makoto looks at him sheepishly. "Well, I tried making stir fried vegetables, umm... once? But I almost burnt the vegetables and it ended up too salty, so..."

Haruka wonders what Makoto usually eats when he doesn't have dinner with Haruka. At least Makoto has finished some of the fruits. He narrows his eyes and opens the cabinet above the stove, retrieves the bottle of salt, one of the items in the package from Mrs Tachibana.

"...Makoto." Haruka almost sighs his name. "Did you actually use half a bottle of salt for your stir fry."

"I... Maybe? Haha..."

Haruka sighs. "Makoto, go to living room. I'll cook."

"Haru... Maybe I can help? And maybe learn at the same time?"

"No." Haruka insists with a hard gaze, making Makoto flinch.

"Next time.” Haruka softens his tone. “You're tired today. Go rest. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"But Haru must be tired too..." Makoto protests.

"It's fine. Being in the water gives me energy." Haruka reasons, and it's the truth. He stares at Makoto, urging him to move.

Makoto slumps his shoulders in defeat, dragging his feet to the living room and from the corner of his eye Haruka sees him collapsing on the couch. _Good._ Haruka puts on the green apron which matches his own in his apartment and prepares to cook for the both of them. Since he's here, he won't be letting these vegetables go to waste anytime soon. He remembers seeing some curry paste somewhere in the box Makoto's mother had sent them...

He opens the freezer and finds the mackerel that he has stocked up, completely untouched. Haruka has taught Makoto some simple recipes such as mackerel simmered in miso, mackerel grilled in salt, fried rice with mackerel... But apparently Makoto hasn't been putting them to good use at all. Except that one time he tried making it for Haruka's birthday. Well, if Makoto can fail so spectacularly at stir fry, he definitely needs more lessons in the kitchen.

Haruka finishes adding all the ingredients and lowers the fire, leaving the stew to boil for a while longer while he checks on Makoto in the living room.

Makoto is lying on the couch, mouth half open and lightly snoring, one hand beside his head and the other splayed across his exposed stomach, legs dangling off one side of the couch. _He'll catch a cold._ With that thought in mind, Haruka tries to pull the hem of Makoto's t-shirt to cover him properly, but fails. With a sigh he grabs Makoto's red flannel shirt strewn over the back of the couch and places it over him like a blanket.

Haruka sits down beside the couch, wondering if he should wake Makoto. Instead he crosses his arm on the space beside Makoto and watches his sleeping face.

"...aru-chan..." Makoto mumbles suddenly, and Haruka observes the fingers beside his head twitch. Right, Makoto used to have the habit of holding on to the hem of Haruka's shirt when they were little, whenever he was scared, or sometimes when they slept together. Tentatively he places a hand in Makoto's, and it immediately closes around his, fitting perfectly.

Makoto hums contently, smiling in his sleep.

Haruka lays his head back down, using his other hand as a cushion. His back will probably feel a little sore later, but he can use some rest for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the fics I've written this year so far, the first one was after I cried a whole night after watching s2 episode 6, the second one was written during the period where my heart was still aching after episode 11, the third came naturally after harumakotokyo happened... And this one I was inspired to write while I was sitting in a train during the evening rush hour watching unfortunate people getting squashed.
> 
> Anyway the thing about Makoto having a habit of holding on to the hem of Haru's shirt is just too [cute](http://yume-no-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/95922512883/angel-is-the-position-of-his-hand-a-habit)


	4. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has always thought that Haru is beautiful, both in and out of the water.

Makoto wakes up to a delicious aroma filling his apartment. He sniffs for a bit before his eyes flutter open. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. He’s about to lift a hand to rub his eyes when he feels a weight on it. He looks down and sees Haru’s hand in his, having fallen asleep near his chest.

Haru wrinkles his nose as his bangs fall over his eye and Makoto suppresses a giggle. He knows how ticklish Haru can get. He lifts his other hand to brush Haru’s hair away, when he notices the shirt laid over him as a blanket. He can’t help a smile as he gently brushes Haru’s hair away from his face, being careful not to rouse him. Haru may not show it, but he’s always being considerate of the people around him.

He unconsciously strokes Haru’s hair, admiring his long black lashes and delicate features. He’s always thought that Haru is beautiful, in an ethereal way, both in and out of the water. Not only his in physical appearance, or in the manner he carries himself. Haru is beautiful both in body and in soul. It sounds cheesy even to him, but it's the truth. He thinks he’d be too embarrassed to ever say it out loud to Haru, though.

 _Haru’s hair is so soft,_ he finds himself thinking. Makoto sighs, his gaze wandering to Haru’s lips, wondering in that instance if they’re just as soft. His eyes widen as he realises what has just gone through his mind, and he blushes hotly, mentally shaking himself out of it. It’s not like he hasn’t done it with Haru before, but the first time was a long time ago, when they were younger and curious to explore. The few other instances were also merely chaste and innocent kisses, once when the both of them were role playing as the main cast in a wedding, other times as the prince and princess in a fairytale--all on his twin siblings’ demand. There was also that one time Nagisa influenced him into giving Haru CPR. N-Not that he particularly minded. Haru’s head shifts suddenly and for a moment Makoto worries that Haru has heard Makoto thinking about kissing him, as ridiculous as that thought seems.

Haru blinks his eyes open, sitting up. The first thing he tries to do is roll his shoulders, and he seems to realise he still has one hand held in Makoto’s. Makoto sits up as well, the movement causing him to let go of Haru’s hand. It may be his imagination, but he thinks he sees Haru pout a little. Makoto smiles, leaning forward to place his hands on Haru’s shoulders, massaging them.

Haru closes his eyes and lets out a relaxed sigh, before frowning and opening them to stare at Makoto.

Makoto tilts his head questioningly while he continues to massage Haru’s shoulders.

“…M’koto, you’re using too much strength.”

“A-Ah! Sorry, Haru!” Makoto scrambles to remove his hands from Haru’s shoulders, flushing.

“It’s fine... feels good.” Haru looks away—almost shyly, Makoto thinks—muttering a soft ‘thanks’.

“I’m glad… But Haru, you should have just woken me…”

At that Haru’s eyes widen and he suddenly seems to remember something and stands up hurriedly. Makoto looks at him curiously and does the same.

He follows Haru to the kitchen, leaning over his shoulder to look at the contents in the pot.

“Haru!” Makoto exclaims excitedly and claps his hands together. “We’re having green curry today!” _No wonder it smelled so good!_

Haru heaves a quiet sigh of relief as he turns off the stove, turning to glance at Makoto with a small smile, as Makoto almost jumps in his eagerness.

“I’ll get the rice!”

~

“Mmm! It tastes so much like Mom’s cooking!” Makoto remarks in between huge mouthfuls of curry and rice. It’s the exact taste he likes, but with the additional flavour of mackerel, which he has become accustomed to over the years. Haru had made it for his birthday last year too. It reminds him so much of home.

Haru hums. “Your mom taught me the recipe.”

“Really? As I thought, Haru is an amazing cook!”

“It’s… not that difficult to make.”

“Hmm… But I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make something like this.”

Haru simply huffs, and Makoto grins.

“Speaking of which, Haru…”

“Hmm?”

Makoto thinks about how to bring up the topic which he has thinking about this whole day.

“Umm… A classmate of mine—you remember Takao-kun? He invited me to a _goukon_ next Friday.”

“Gou…kon.”

“Yeah, it’s like a group date thing—”

Haru narrows his eyes.

“I-I’m not intending to pick up any date though!” Makoto quickly reassures. “Just… meet new friends?”

Haru nods. “So you’re going?”

“Y-Yeah, about that, I said I’d consider it since Takao-kun asked me so many times, saying he couldn’t find enough people on his side and he really wanted me to go… I don’t really mind getting to know some new people, so…”

“You should go.” _You’re being wishy-washy again,_ is what Haru is really saying.

“Mmm. But…” Makoto fiddles with his thumb. “Haru… Since I won’t be there next Friday, maybe you can have dinner with your teammates? And get to know them better—”

Haru sighs. “This morning. What did Suzuki say to you.”

“Umm...” Makoto tries not to fidget in his seat. _Of course_ Haru knows. “She said… Haru doesn’t… really have friends there?”

“…She’s a busybody.”

“Haru, don’t say that! Suzuki-san is just concerned and… I don’t think she’s wrong…” Makoto takes in a breath. “I mean, Haru is amazing and kind—I’m sure your teammates will realise it once you hang out more, and then Haru can take the chance to know them better too! I mean, only if Haru wants to… But I still think it’s good to know more people here, so that if anything happens—”

“I have Makoto.”

“Eh?” Makoto wonders if he has heard wrongly.

“If anything happens, I’ll have Makoto.” Haru says simply, fixing a firm gaze on him.

“Th-That’s right,” Makoto flushes. “But still, I-I mean—” It’s unlike Haru to be so straightforward, and it catches Makoto off guard sometimes.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll go.” Haru turns his head away. “…If they invite me.”                                                                       

“Un!” Makoto nods happily, and then claps his hands together. “Thank you for the meal! I’ll wash the dishes, and Haru can take a bath first.” Makoto picks up the plates before Haru can offer to wash them for him.

“I’ll take a long time in the bath. Makoto should go first.”

“Hmm… Alright then, I’ll take a quick shower after I’m done with the dishes, then Haru can take his own time in the bath.  Meanwhile just pick any shirt you want from the drawer!”

Haru sighs but obliges, making his way to Makoto’s bedroom. 

Makoto watches Haru’s retreating back fondly. He’s reminded of their regular sleepovers back in Iwatobi. They’re in a different place now, but with Haru by his side, Makoto can’t help but feel like he’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to Nagisa influencing Makoto into giving Haru CPR [here](http://yume-no-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/97657200873/paradigmation-track-11-free-wake-up-ambush).
> 
> Thank you for so much reading!!<333


	5. dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to Haruka that Makoto really likes dolphins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries TwT Seriously though Haru should just marry Makoto already.

The moment Haruka steps into Makoto's bedroom, he sighs. There is a blanket half strewn across the floor, the swivel chair is somewhere near the door instead of tucked under the study desk where it should be, there's a laptop half open on the desk, and beside it a few untidy stacks of papers, along with a few empty cups once filled with noodles and some chocolate wrappers that should all belong in the waste basket right beside the desk.

He runs a hand through his hair before proceeding to tidy up the room. He has never minded doing household chores, in fact he's used to doing them from having lived alone in his house for almost half of his life, and even enjoys them sometimes.

He places the blanket back on the bed where he and Makoto will both be sleeping later with Makoto's giant dolphin plush toy, since Makoto hasn't bought a futon. As he does so, he can imagine Makoto jumping out of his bed early this morning from hearing the ringing of his alarm clock and scrambling to switch it off, hence dropping the blanket on the floor.

As he pushes the swivel chair back under the desk, he imagines Makoto being in a rush, retrieving his smartphone which he had probably forgotten on his desk, knocking the empty noodle containers over in the process and accidentally kicking the swivel chair in his clumsiness, hissing an 'ouch' as he half hops to the door. Haruka allows himself a tiny smile at the scenario.

At the desk he imagines a Makoto with his glasses and a serious expression on his face, studying his printed notes and revision materials on the laptop late into the night. _Makoto is really doing his best._

He thinks Makoto would get hungry halfway through his revision and either snack on a chocolate bar, or get up to make his midnight supper of cup noodles. _How unhealthy_. Haruka considers confiscating them.

As he tidies the desk he finds a mechanical pencil with a little plastic dolphin attached at the end. He's always thought Makoto preferred cats.  _Makoto really likes dolphins too_ , it occurs to Haruka as he glances to the oversized dolphin plush toy on Makoto's bed.  _And yet..._

_"Here, Haru-chan!"_

_“It’s okay, I like this one better anyway!”_

At the swim club when they were little, they had both reached out for the same dolphin toy together. Makoto happily let Haruka have it without any hesitation, picking another one for himself. Makoto has always been selfless like that. He worries about others but never enough for himself.

Haruka has just finished putting everything in order when Makoto enters the room with just a towel around his waist, his hair damp and slicked back. He allows himself to admire Makoto's chiseled chest and abs, still neatly defined despite his lack of exercise recently, sculpted from his years of training as a swimmer. _Of course Makoto won the muscle contest,_ he thinks back—slightly amused and _almost_ proudly—to the time the muscle contest proposed by Gou was actually approved and held during the Splash Fest at Iwatobi SC Returns.

He remembers Makoto being dragged into it as a last minute contestant and was so self-conscious he had blushed all the way up to his ears. The best part was when he was announced the winner and he went on to cover his face with both hands, looking even more flushed and flustered, even though Haruka still thinks that it wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about (Makoto won on his own merit). Not that Haruka particularly _enjoys_ seeing Makoto mortified, it’s just _cute_ to watch sometimes.

"-ru. Haru!"

Makoto is standing before him, waving his hand in front of Haruka's face.

Haruka snaps back to attention. "...What?"

"I said you can use the bathroom now." Makoto smiles, looking amused. "I've set up the bath." He then tilts his head in concern. "Haru, are you okay?"

"It's nothing." Haruka tries to will his blush away. "...I cleaned up your desk." He tries to change the subject. "I don't think I threw away anything important. Anyway, you shouldn't leave rubbish lying around." Haru looks at him pointedly.

"O-Oh!" Makoto looks surprised, his eyes widening at the tidy desk behind Haruka. "Thank you, Haru! You shouldn't have—"

"It's fine." Haruka interrupts, turning away. "...You should wear some clothes. Don’t risk catching a cold." He hopes it's not as terrible an excuse as it sounds.

"Ah, right!" Makoto scrambles to open his drawer.

Haruka wills himself not to stare as Makoto bends over to get his clothes. But they've probably seen each other naked at least a thousand times before, so it shouldn’t matter. With that in mind he allows himself to peek, admiring Makoto's firm backsi—Back _muscles_. Gou has always said that those are Makoto's charm point, so it's natural that even he’d be drawn to them sometimes, he reasons to himself, mentally coughing once.

"Here, Haru. You prefer this shirt, right?" Smiling with a slight head tilt, Makoto hands Haruka the orange and yellow coloured sleeping shirt that he usually wears when he sleeps over at Makoto’s, together with a pair of polka-dotted boxers that he had left behind the previous time he was here.

Haruka takes the clothes without question, tries to think about how it's always more convenient for him to stay over at Makoto's apartment rather than the other way round, since he can easily fit into any of Makoto's clothes. He mutters a 'thanks' and heads to the bathroom before he gets distracted again.

~

When Haruka returns from his bath, Makoto has already fallen asleep. _He must’ve been exhausted._ Well, it's a Saturday tomorrow, so Makoto can rest all he wants. He pulls the giant dolphin plush toy from Makoto's grasp, earning him a moan of protest from Makoto. _It's taking up too much space_. He sighs, placing it on the floor before climbing into bed and settling himself next to Makoto, who instantly pulls him into a tight embrace.

"…Oi, Makoto." _I'm not the dolphin plush!_

"Nn..." Makoto nuzzles his face into Haruka's hair.

Haruka sighs. He has a not-very-important question he wants to ask Makoto. He thinks it might be stupid, but Makoto may not even hear him anyway, so…

"Makoto, you…” Haruka whispers. “…really like dolphins." He’s not exactly expecting a reply. It occurs to him that it didn’t even come out as a proper question.

There's silence for a moment, before—

"…mmm… I like them... because they remind me of Haru..." Makoto somehow comes up with a coherent reply in his state of drowsiness.

Haruka smiles as he remembers the dolphin toy he still keeps with him, wondering what kind of answer he was expecting from Makoto.

"...really like...Haru..." mumbles Makoto, probably having drifted back into dreamland by now.

Haruka mouths ‘goodnight’ to Makoto, before falling asleep himself, satisfied with Makoto's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and leaving comments and/or kudos (。┰ω┰。)<3
> 
> On a side note I swear the new MakoHaru [café date official art](http://yume-no-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/102359076398/animage-2014-december-issue-makoharu-tea-date-in) is bad for my heart. Haru's smile is just (●´□`)♡
> 
> [Here's](http://yume-no-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/71304971874) the official art of Makoto hugging a giant dolphin plush~


	6. new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Makoto go shopping, and they run into some of Makoto's new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write about the unofficial married couple going grocery shopping...
> 
> BTW, Makoto legit gave Haru a [mackerel body pillow](http://yume-no-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/97657117413/paradigmation-track-5-free-wake-up-ambush) for his birthday and Haru actually sleeps with it.

It's a Saturday morning, and Makoto wakes up feeling satiated for the first time since the past whole week. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is Haru's peaceful sleeping face, and the day instantly feels better even before it has barely begun.

Makoto spends the first ten minutes of his day lazing in bed, being careful not to shift around too much so that he doesn't wake Haru, who has an arm around Makoto and his head buried in Makoto's chest. Does Haru take Makoto for his mackerel dakimakura? Makoto giggles a little at the thought. He had given Haru a custom-made mackerel dakimakura for his birthday some years back and Haru often sleeps with it, even bringing it to Tokyo with him.

Speaking of which, it has been almost two months since the semester has started in April, which means Haru's birthday is coming soon. In less than two weeks' time, in fact. What should he do for Haru's birthday this year? He considers asking Nagisa and Rei, and Rin too, if he isn't too busy with his training.

As if he senses Makoto staring, Haru stirs awake, his hair tickling Makoto's chin. He stares up at Makoto with his dazed blue gaze, his hair mussed from sleep. Makoto feels tempted to smooth down those stray strands of hair.

"...M'koto, what time--?" Haru asks at the same time Makoto greets, ‘Good morning, Haru’.

"Eh..." Makoto removes his arm from around Haru which he didn't even notice was placed there before, reaching behind his head for his phone. He had gotten sleepy while using it to surf the net and conveniently placed it beside his pillow the night before.

"It's almost twelve pm. Should we get up?"

"Mmm..." Haru mumbles as he sits up. "...Good morning."

 Makoto misses the warmth just a little, despite the summer heat.

They wash up and make breakfast together--grilled mackerel with rice and miso soup instead of toast, since it's almost lunchtime. Over their meal Haru reminds Makoto that he has run out of shampoo and mackerel, so they decide to do some grocery shopping at the nearby supermarket.

It is by pure coincidence, that they meet Makoto's classmates there.

They're having a little dispute at the instant food section, where Haru is telling Makoto to choose only two or put all the cup noodles that he has placed in their shopping cart back onto the shelf.

"But Haru, I've heard that this is nice too!" Makoto tries to protest, pouting.

"No. It's unhealthy. I'll teach you to cook something better." Makoto can only hope that it's not another mackerel dish.

"Just this one? Please? Haruuu..." Makoto looks at him pleadingly.

Haru looks thoughtful as he reevaluates his case.

He finally sighs and Makoto brightens.

"Just this--"

"Makoto?"

Makoto turns around at the familiar voice that has interrupted them, his eyes widening as he comes face to face with his black-haired friend from his university.

"Takao-ku--"

"Yo! It's really you!" Before Makoto can respond properly Takao has his arm around his shoulders in an instant, as much as his height allows. Takao Kazunari has a cheerful and easygoing personality. He can be clingy at times, but Makoto is sort of used to it. Actually, he reminds Makoto of someone, though he can't quite place his finger on it right now.

Takao eyes the kimchi flavoured cup noodles that Makoto is holding in his hands and grins happily. "So you're trying out the one I've recommended! You won't be disappointed, I promise! Hey! Who's this?" Takao turns to address Haru, smiling with his upturned eyes almost in slits. "Friend of yours?"

"Ah, this is Har--"

"Nanase." Haru interrupts, his expression deadpan.

"I'm Takao! Makoto's classmate! Nice to meet you!" Takao introduces himself cheerfully, and Haru nods in acknowledgment. Takao is currently studying early childhood education in the same university as Makoto. Makoto has heard from him that he has a little sister and Makoto believes him when he says that he's good with children.

"Hmm..." Takao regards Haru thoughtfully, his free hand rubbing his chin.

"Nanase... Nanase..." He starts mumbling to himself. "Ohhh! You're that 'Haruka' that Makoto's been texting with that funny smile on his face! Aww, I thought it was Makoto's girlfriend..."

"Takao-kun... I already told you--"

"Could it be? I thought Makoto's girlfriend made them for him, but if you're that Haruka, does that mean those lunchboxes were all made by you?"

As expected, Haru's eyes narrow, and Makoto knows he's already getting irritated.

Takao suppresses a laugh in the way he often tends to do so when he's amused by something, and decides to return his attention to Makoto. "All those times you declined our invitations too! And it's always because you're meeting up to have dinner with 'Haru'. With you it's always 'Haru' this, 'Haru' that, anyone would've thought that it's your..."

Makoto blushes, tuning out whatever Takao is saying next. It's slightly embarrassing, and at the same time it also occurs to Makoto that even though he tells Haru to spend more time with his teammates, he himself has barely accepted any invitation to hang out with his friends after classes. He looks at Haru, but Haru returns his gaze with an unreadable expression, his cheeks slightly pink. He averts his gaze before looking back at Makoto again.

 _Makoto. Let's go_. This, Makoto easily reads.

"Takao-kun." Makoto interrupts, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, but we still have some shopping left to do, so..."

"Ah, right! I almost forgot, my friend is still waiting at the cashier! I bet he's getting impatient by now, heh! Thanks for this!" As Takao finally removes his arms from around Makoto he casually swipes the cup noodles from Makoto's hands, waving goodbye as he skips away while facing them.

"I'll see you on Monday, Takao-kun! Oh, and I'll be there at the goukon on Friday..." Makoto adds as he feels a little bad for cutting Takao off earlier.

"Finally! That's great! I'll let you know the details on Monday then! Happy shopping, you two! Oh, and consider joining basketball too! Try to convince him for me, Haru!"

With that Takao turns and leaves, and Makoto is left alone with Haru again. Haru sighs and Makoto smiles. He's about take another kimchi flavoured cup noodles from the shelf but Haru stops him, shooting him a pointed glare.

"I guess Takao-kun can be a little too much sometimes." Makoto chuckles as they proceed to the frozen food section.

"...He reminds me of _Shigino Kisumi._ "

_Oh._

Not even five minutes later they meet another one of Makoto's classmates, this time at the food sampling counter. She apparently works as a part-time promoter there on weekends. Makoto's impression of Tanaka Ringo, the petite girl with short black hair and large brown eyes, is she's usually shy and soft-spoken, and she loves to read.

"Tachibana-kun, would you like to try some of these? And Tachibana-kun's friend...?" Tanaka offers them two pieces of fried chicken on toothpicks.

 Makoto takes them from her with a smile, thanking her. He offers one to Haru, who opts to eat it directly from the stick in Makoto's hand rather than taking it himself.

 "Is it good?" Makoto asks as he pops his own into his mouth.

 "Mmn. Not bad."

 "Haru..." Makoto laughs a little as he removes a crumb from the corner of Haru's mouth.

 When Makoto turns to thank Tanaka again he sees that her eyes are even larger than usual and they even seem to be sparkling, her face flushing.

 "Tanaka-san, are you okay?" Makoto asks worriedly.

 "I'm okay!" She reassures quickly. "P-Please do try this one too! I-It's a different flavour..." She looks at Makoto expectantly, offering him another two sticks.

Makoto takes them and thanks her, eating one and feeding Haru the other. Tanaka gasps beside him and Makoto looks at her curiously. Her face has turned even redder and she waves her hands in front of her as a gesture to indicate that everything is fine. Makoto is confused but smiles anyway, and they decide to put a pack of the product in their shopping cart.

After about an hour of shopping without running into any other familiar faces, they finally leave the supermarket.

"Here Haru, I'll carry them."

"It's fine. This is nothing." Haru insists, but Makoto takes the grocery bags from Haru anyway, leaving with him the lightest one.

"Oi, Makoto..."

"You're always saying how I have this idiotic strength, right? I'm just making good use of it right now!" Makoto grins, and Haru turns away, huffing.

As Makoto walks home with Haru by his side, he thinks about their little shopping trip, about the new faces that he has gotten to recognise in this big city so far, and the many more he will surely come to know in the near future. Yet no matter what or who he meets, he knows there's no one else he'd rather spend time with than Haru. And he thinks he understands what Haru actually meant when he said, _“I have Makoto.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takao Kazunari who loves basketball and kimchi and has a little sister. Might be a coincidence.  
> I happened to have written a Free!XKnB crossover too...
> 
> Anyway, [here](http://yume-no-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/97700854558/paradigmation-paradigmation-track-1-haruka) is a drama cd track of MakoHaru being cute on a snow day and making questionable sounds, along with Haru sighing about Makoto's "idiotic strength" X'D


	7. miss him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru hangs out with his new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no good excuse for this late update T^T Basically exams happened and I lost motivation for some time due to stupid rl issues...
> 
> I'll be happy if anyone still enjoys this fic, even just a little! \o/ Happy MakoHaru Mook Year!

Finishing his final lap for the day, Haruka removes his swimming cap and goggles, shaking the water from his hair. His eyes widen when he sees the hand offered before him. He slowly looks up, his hand slightly lifting of its own accord.

“Good job today, Nanase.”

It falls right back to his side when he doesn’t see the gentle smile and green eyes he was expecting. Mentally shaking his head, he mutters a ‘thanks’ but doesn’t take the hand.

It is a Friday, and on Fridays Makoto always comes to pick him up to have dinner together without fail. Except for today. It almost slipped his mind that Makoto is going for that group date with his college friends tonight. Frowning, he climbs out of the pool and absently takes the towel offered to him.

He hasn’t seen Makoto much for the past week. Other than on Monday, Makoto hasn’t even been coming to pick him up in the mornings. Well, he _is_ the one who told Makoto not to come if it’s inconvenient, but still…

 _Sorry, Haru! I woke up late today, so I won’t be coming over…_ (╯︵╰,) _Good luck for practice today and don’t be late ok ^^_

_Sorry Haru, I have a group project discussion, so I can’t have dinner with you later ><_

_Haru... I have something on today…_

_Ah, it’s ok Haru ^^’’ you don’t have to come here! You must be tired from practice too, so…_

It’s only been a few days, and it isn’t like they haven’t experienced not seeing each other for this long of a period before. They’re in different universities and have different schedules now, so it’s to be expected that they won’t see each other all the time. It’s just that Haruka has always been able to tell when Makoto is being dishonest, and he’s been having a niggling feeling that Makoto might be avoiding him. But he tries his best to dismiss that thought, because he can’t fathom why Makoto would do that at all. They’re both busy, and Makoto’s just busier than usual, Haruka reasons.

“-nase. Nanase!”

Haruka blinks and pauses in drying his hair. Someone is waving a hand in front of his face, the same person who offered him the hand and the towel. Haruka identifies him as that most talkative one with the loudest laughter. If he remembers correctly, his name is Inoue.

Inoue raises an eyebrow questioningly. “So… What do you say?”

“What?” Haruka asks, confused, before he can stop himself.

Inoue sighs. “Nanase… You weren’t even listening, were you? I asked if you wanted to have dinner with us.” He grins his signature huge goofy grin, gesturing to the group heading to the locker room.

Haruka is about to decline, but then he remembers his conversation with Makoto.

_“I’ll go if they invite me.”_

“Okay.”

“H-Huh?” Inoue almost looks shocked.

“I said I’ll go.” Haruka replies curtly before he decides to change his mind.

Inoue roars into laughter, slapping a hand on Haruka’s shoulder. “That’s the way to go, Nanase!”

Haruka tries not to wince. He sighs, thinking how things are going Makoto’s way again.

He feels like the odd one out within the group of five, remaining silent throughout the short journey as the rest of his team mates chatter away. It’s unlike their own little group back in Iwatobi, where there will always be Makoto walking next to him and filling the silence with his voice, or with just his presence.

Amidst the crowd on the train, he manages to find a handrail to hold on to. The train is as packed as ever, and Haruka is suddenly reminded of the moment he had with Makoto the last time they took the train together. That strange feeling in his chest, how he wanted to be closer to Makoto even when there was barely any space between them. He wonders what that was…

Their stop is announced, and Haruka recognises it as Makoto’s stop. He vaguely remembers that Inoue had suggested a cheap dining bar near K University—Makoto’s university, that is apparently quite popular with college students.

The place is not as crowded as expected, and they manage to get seated at a table in a relatively secluded corner. He sits beside Inoue, across from the other three—Yamada, Sanada and Usami. Glad to have found mackerel on the menu, he waits for the rest to decide before pointing out his preferred dish to Inoue when he starts consolidating the orders. As they wait for their meals to arrive, the rest start chatting again about random topics, which Haruka uninterestedly tunes out.

“Na~na~se!”

Haruka snaps back to attention, finding a waving hand in front of him for the second time that day.

“…What?”

The owner—Yamada—sighs and shakes his head.

“You seem distracted today,” remarks Inoue, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” Sanada asks, looking genuinely concerned.

“It’s nothing…” Haruka mumbles. For some reason, all the attention is now on him, and Haruka suddenly wishes they will just go back to their previous conversation and leave him alone.

“Really... Speaking of which, what even made you want to join us today?” asks Usami, the most serious one out of the group, crossing his arms.

The first answer that comes to mind is ‘Makoto’, and Haruka internally sighs.

“Natsuki, don’t sound so scary!” Sanada hits Usami ‘s arm, rolling his eyes, before he turns to Haruka and smiles. “Nanase-kun, we’re just surprised you’re not meeting your friend today…”

Haruka’s eyes widen, before he averts his gaze. “I… haven’t seen him much this week,” he says quietly. _Makoto’s avoiding me_ , he tries not to let himself think.

“Basically you’re feeling down because you haven’t been seeing your boyfriend.” Yamada blurts in a deadpan voice, nodding like understands. Inoue and Sanada try to shush him, and Usami coughs.

Haruka looks up at them confusedly. “Makoto is—”

“A-Ah, so his name is Makoto!” Inoue cuts him off, clapping his hands together. “Does he have a girlfriend? He definitely looks like the popular kind!”

 _Girlfriend?_ _Makoto?_ Makoto is certainly good-looking, friendly, kind, gentle, considerate, and has the nicest, warmest smile…  But Makoto who is afraid of the dark and ghosts? Makoto who clings on to Haruka whenever he gets scared? Busybody Makoto? Wishy-washy Makoto? _His_ Makoto getting a girlfriend? Haruka frowns. He has never imagined Makoto getting one and he can’t imagine it at all.

“No…” _But Makoto went for that group date today, what if..._ Haruka clenches his fist under the table, feeling a dull ache in his chest.

“I see, I see!” Inoue laughs awkwardly. “Oh yeah, what were we talking about before? Still wanna go fishing together some time?”

They start talking about fishing, and Haruka is grateful for the change of topic. He listens attentively this time.

“Oh yeah, Nanase-kun likes fish, right? Do you happen to have an interest in fishing too? Want to join us?” Sanada asks, looking excited.

 _Fishing? That’s right…_ “Ah. Back in Iwatobi… I used to go fishing with Makoto, because he can’t bait the hook by himself.” Haruka recalls fondly, feeling the corners of his lips twitch upwards. He doesn’t notice the others staring at him, only hears a sigh.

“You really do miss him, huh?”

Haruka blinks, and looks up. The food arrive and the others start digging in. Haruka doesn’t touch his.

 _So that’s it._ Even if it’s only four days, he misses Makoto. He really wants to see Makoto today. Right now.

He feels a vibration in his pocket. It’s Makoto calling. He takes a deep breath and exhales, before picking up the call.

“Hello, is this Haru?”

“…Makoto?” Haruka frowns. That isn’t Makoto’s voice.

“Haru! This is Takao—you remember me?”

Haruka narrows his eyes. “Why are you calling me? Where is Makoto?”

“Well, that’s the thing… He’s kind of, um, unconscious right now? And I’m calling you because he needs your help…”

Willing himself to calm down, Haruka clutches his phone tighter and stands up abruptly, ignoring the curious looks from his friends.

_“Where?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Makoto...
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3


	8. miss him 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto goes on a group date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a reference to Free! ES drama cd vol.2 （[Makoto studying track](http://makoharu-official.tumblr.com/post/103581009168/free-eternal-summer-drama-cd-vol2-track-4)）, where Haru, Nagisa and Rei gave Makoto an omamori (lucky charm) that they made for him. 
> 
> PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS TRACK IF YOU HAVEN'T BECAUSE IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT OMG (P.S. if you're not convinced yet lemme tell you it includes a romantic MakoHaru starry night date and Haru drawing a portrait of Makoto...!!)
> 
> Also [this](http://yume-no-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/70046878369/great-blaster-haruka-are-you-ready-makoto) drama cd track that came with the MakoHaru duet, where Haru teaches Makoto how to cook mackerel.
> 
> ...Ok please proceed to the fic.

_“I apologise, Makoto-senpai… Nagisa-kun and I would love to visit, but we are currently occupied with tests and upcoming exams…”_

_“So we shall leave this important mission to you! Mako-chan, fighto!”_

_“At least provide some constructive ideas, Nagisa-kun! Makoto-senpai, in the case of the food, a nutritious home-cooked meal would be ideal in my opinion. The table set-up should be perfect with an elegant floral centrepiece, candles—”_

_“Yes, yes! A candlelight dinner! As cliché as always, as expected from Rei-chan!”_

_“While I am not certain whether that was supposed to be a compliment… Makoto-senpai, please do not hesitate to contact me if you need any advice—”_

_“It’s okay! I’m sure Haru-chan will like anything from Mako-chan!”_

Makoto sighs, lowering his gaze to his fingers. He feels guilty for not telling the truth, but the “group project discussion” he told Haru about was actually a video conference with Nagisa and Rei. He hasn’t seen Haru for most of the week, having been busy preparing his birthday gift for Haru. Though, it hasn't exactly been going very well.

Over the years, he's given Haru an assortment of items for his birthday, from origami fish to hand-drawn birthday cards to new swimsuits to the mackerel dakimakura... Last year, Haru knitted a new muffler for him, and the year before that, Haru made him his favourite dishes and baked a chocolate cake for his birthday. Makoto really wants to do something special and memorable for Haru too, especially when this is the first time they will be celebrating Haru's birthday away from Iwatobi. On top of dinner plans, he's thinking of making an omamori for Haru, matching the one that Haru has sewn for him as an encouragement for his final year exams, a joint gift from Nagisa and Rei which he treasures dearly. He wants to give Haru a handmade gift as well, something personal.

Through regular cooking lessons with Haru back in Iwatobi and self-practice during these few days, he thinks he has finally achieved the right flavour for his main dish without thoroughly burning it, but he hasn’t been as successful with the omamori. He has always been clumsy with his fingers after all, often getting poor grades for his Home Economics subject in middle school, so unlike Haru with his deft, delicate hands…

He leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. _Haru…_ He won’t be seeing Haru today too. He wonders what Haru is doing right now. At this time on Fridays he’ll usually be on his way to meet Haru for dinner, but today…

“Yo, Tachibana!”

Makoto feels a tap on his shoulder and sits up, whipping his head around. He relaxes and smiles when he meets his grinning friend.

"Ready to go?" Takao asks cheerily, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Looking around, Makoto realises that most of the other students are already streaming out of the lecture theatre.

"A-Ah! Yeah!" Makoto scrambles to pack his notes and stationery, embarrassed to have kept this friend waiting due to his daydreaming.

"What's wrong? You're usually all eager to leave by the end of this lecture." Takao contemplates for a while before he smirks, playfully nudges Makoto with his elbow. "Not in a rush to meet them since they're not Haru, right?" he teases, looking amused.

“Um…” Makoto doesn't really know what to say. Takao glances at him and offers a small smile, as if in understanding.

"Well..." Takao folds his arms behind his head as he walks. "I'm not all that interested in picking up any date either…" Lowering his voice to a whisper and gesturing Makoto closer, "To be honest, I'm going mainly for the free food. The organiser of this thing offered to pay for everything, so this is a rare opportunity for me to order as much as I want, you know?"

Makoto shakes his head, smiling as he's being reminded of Nagisa. "But is it really okay? I don't even know him..."

"No worries, that guy does this all the time! Besides," Takao laughs, putting his arm around Makoto's shoulders. "He owes you a favour."

"Huh?"

"I have to wonder how many of those girls only agreed to join us because they heard Tachibana-kun will coming, hmm~"

Takao gives him a mischievous wink and stares at him expectantly, but as Makoto only frowns in confusion he lets out a dramatic sigh and pats his back.

They meet up with the four other boys at the university's entrance, and they head to the place together. It's only a short walk to the dining bar, the one that Makoto and Haru regularly pass by on their way to the ramen shop but have never entered. The interior is rather spacious, warmly illuminated by cylindrical ceiling lamps hanging over long wooden tables and chairs.

They sit themselves down at a long table, and are soon joined by the girls who settle themselves across from each of them. Makoto only recognises Tanaka who sits across from him, a classmate from one of his tutorial classes whom he and Haru had ran into the last time they went grocery shopping together. He greets her, and after everyone introduces themselves to one another, Sakamoto—the organiser, invites them to order anything they want.

Makoto flips through the menu and brightens when he finds mackerel in it. He turns to his left to ask Haru which dish he prefers—and promptly turns back to the menu in his hands. He slumps, a small sigh escaping him. When Takao asks him for his order, he points to the grilled mackerel anyway. In a hushed voice Takao chides him for ordering so little, and Makoto smiles apologetically. Once all the orders are placed, everyone begins chatting among themselves, while Makoto is content just watching and listening. It feels weird not having Haru with him in a setting like this, even if he knows he has to get used to it someday...

“T-T-Tachibana-kun…”

Makoto looks up to meet Tanaka, who pushes her glasses up her nose and fidgets in her seat.

“Yes...?”

“I just wanted to ask… I..." Tanaka nods to herself, seeming determined to start a conversation. "What are Tachibana-kun's hobbies?”

“Um..." Makoto scratches his cheek. "I like swimming, and playing video games, and I enjoy playing with my siblings back home...” _With Haru._ He’s about to ask Tanaka in return but her next question comes quicker than he’s able to, so Makoto settles with just answering.

“I see... Ah, who do you usually spend your free time with, if I may ask?” She looks hopeful, but softly adds, “I-It’s okay if you don’t wish to answer…”

 _Haru,_ his mind automatically provides. “It’s okay, I don’t mind! I mostly spend it with Haru—A-Ah, Haru is my childhood best friend. You’ve met him too.”

Makoto thinks Tanaka’s eyes are shining, but it's possibly his imagination. She seems calmer now, even excited. “I see! He seems like a nice person! It must be nice to have a childhood friend... You two seem really close too!"

Makoto hums. “I’ve known Haru for as long as I remember… Haru is really amazing, and the kindest person I know.” Talented, kind, _beautiful_.

Tanaka stares at him intently and beams, and Makoto blinks and smiles back. The others then join in, interested in their conversation. Makoto is suddenly bombarded with various questions about himself, to which he tries his best to answer. When asked if he has any “type” he prefers, the first image his mind conjures up is a pair of deep ocean blue eyes that he so often feels can see right through him, within which he finds hold so much—kindness, affection, strength, vulnerability... He thinks of a warm, gentle hand that conveys a quiet confidence and understanding. A presence that brings him happiness and assurance.

Before he comes up with an answer the food arrives, and the other girls disperse to their seats. Makoto takes a bite of his mackerel, and expectedly finds it incomparable to Haru's cooking. He assesses the impressive spread before him, but doesn't find anything particularly appetizing either.

"M'koto—" Takao says between mouthfuls before swallowing, adding food to Makoto's bowl before Makoto can stop him. "Eat more, don't be shy!"

Makoto smiles resignedly and thanks Takao, thinking he might as well indulge rather than let the food go to waste. In overall it has been an enjoyable evening talking and laughing with new friends, but Makoto can't help but wish Haru were here with him.

There's a tap on his shoulder and he looks up to see Takao grinning at him and offering him a glass of beer—or at least he thinks it is. He takes it without thinking, looks around to see everyone raising theirs for a toast and does the same. They clink their glasses together with a chorused 'Cheers!' before downing the liquid. Makoto takes a tentative sip at first, but gulps the entire thing down when everyone else starts to spur him on. It's bitter, and he doesn't like it. 

His face suddenly feels hot and his head feels dizzy... The world around him begins to blur and spin, before it fades to black completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Haru's POV in the next chapter...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments on the previous chapter T^T Truthfully I feel that I'm not very proficient in writing, so it really means a lot to have people enjoy it.../hides


	9. it's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They somehow end up at the same place, and Haruka takes Makoto home.

"I would send him home myself, but I don't know his address, so..."

"I'll be right there."

As soon as he hangs up, Haruka informs his teammates that he has something on, grabs his bag and leaves. He looks around the place, and sure enough once he turns a corner, he spots Makoto, leaning back on his seat against the wall, with that Takao guy sitting beside him. _Just now, h_ _ow could he have missed Makoto? Makoto, who has been here this whole time?_

It seems that Takao has noticed Haruka at the same time he spots them, as he's currently waving in his direction. Haruka hurries to Makoto, shooting a glare at Takao and the girls surrounding Makoto. He then returns his gaze to Makoto, whose eyes are closed, his face flushed.

"Oi, Makoto..." He tries shaking Makoto's shoulder, but Makoto doesn't budge. He sighs. Who decided to give Makoto alcohol anyway? The first time Makoto tried some sweet sake, he had passed out almost immediately. Honestly, he should know better...

He slings Makoto's bag over his own, lifts Makoto's arm over his shoulders and stands up. In that instant he notices the bandages on Makoto's fingers and frowns. _What has Makoto been up to?_

"Haru, do you need any help?" Takao offers, but it isn't anything that Haruka can't handle on his own, so he declines. He hesitates but eventually thanks Makoto's friends with a bow of his head, places one arm around Makoto's waist and begins staggering his way out of the bar. Once he's outside he flags down a cab, and they reach Makoto's apartment building in less than ten minutes.

He struggles but eventually manages to make his way up the stairs, searches around in his pocket and as soon as he finds the keys—he and Makoto have the spare keys to each other's apartment—he unlocks the door and lets himself in. He switches the lights on and drops their bags on the floor, gently lays Makoto down on the couch.

He stretches and rolls his shoulders before proceeding to remove Makoto's shoes and position him more comfortably on the couch. Makoto has certainly gotten heavier since—since that training camp during their second year in high school. It's still so clear in his mind even now, even though it's a memory he never, _ever_ wishes to relive.

_A flash of lightning, and Makoto is amidst the raging waves, barely hanging on—_

**_I have to reach him_ **

_Makoto's arm slung over his shoulder, as he carries his limp, lifeless body onto shore._

**_"Makoto... Makoto!"_ **

_His hand trembling with the fear of losing Makoto, and he has to will himself to stop shaking_ _because it's up to him to do something, he has to do something, or else—_

**_It's beating, his heart is_ **

**_He's not injured_ **

**_His breathing is weak_ **

**_I have to do something_ **

_—_ Of course Makoto has gotten heavier; it's to be expected from all their swimming and training during their final years in high school, Haruka thinks, trying to shake off the memory. Makoto's body tends to develop muscle easily after all, he thinks as he wets a towel, makes a glass of warm honey water. It's supposed to be an effective remedy for a hangover, or a potential hangover.

He wipes Makoto's face with the towel and puts it aside, then lifts Makoto's head, cushioning it with his free hand. Makoto groans, finally seeming more awake. Haruka sighs. He will chastise Makoto for this later.

"Makoto, drink this." he orders, placing the glass to Makoto's lips and urging him to drink. Makoto doesn't hear him, so he tries slowly pouring it into Makoto's mouth instead. It works at first, but then Makoto splutters, and Haruka hurriedly reaches for the tissues from the table behind him. As he does so he notices the sewing materials and piece of paper with a cartoon dolphin printed on it. There's something that he thinks is the envelope for an omamori, and he assumes the thing clumsily sewn on it is a half-dolphin... _Did Makoto make this?_

He turns back around to clean Makoto up, his gaze lingering on Makoto's bandaged fingers and his touch lingering on Makoto's lips.

**_I have to do something_ **

_He tilts Makoto's chin up, takes in a breath, moves his lips closer, closer—_

Haruka takes a sip of the honey but doesn't swallow it, climbs on top of Makoto. _This should work..._ He places a hand behind Makoto's head, and leans in. His eyes flutter shut as he closes the distance between them, lets the liquid flow between their parted lips.

Haruka lets himself stay there for a while, is about to pull back, when he feels strong arms around him. Instead of pulling away he presses closer, and he's aware that Makoto is kissing him, kissing him _back_ , moaning Haru's name in between kisses. Haruka's free hand cups Makoto's cheek and he parts his lips, invites Makoto to deepen the kiss, because this feeling of wanting to be closer is too familiar, and he wonders just how long he has felt this way towards Makoto. They should probably discuss this, but right now it feels so good, so _sweet_ and Haruka knows it's not only because of the honey they just shared.

As he pulls back, breathless and panting and face flushed, he's met with dazed glassy green eyes and an equally dazed smile. He allows himself a smile as well, because _of course_ Makoto understands, and in this moment he thinks they might not have to say anything after all. But then Makoto is suddenly sitting up, lifting a hand to his lips and blushing to the tips of his ears, staring at Haruka wide-eyed.

"H-Haru I'm so sor—"

Before Makoto can say it he leans forward, gently moves the hand away from Makoto's lips and takes it in his own, places another kiss there instead.

"It's okay, Makoto," he says as he squeezes Makoto's hand, gazes directly into his eyes.

_It's okay._


	10. best present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I decided to update this after like 10000 years *laughs nervously*

In a daze Makoto feels something soft and warm on his lips… The warmth slowly spreads through his entire body and it feels so comfortable, so _right_ that he can’t bear letting it go, and so he does only the most natural thing that comes to him—hugs it tight and close. There’s a sweetness in his mouth that is almost addictive and making him feel dizzy, and on instinct he delves deeper to savour more of it. All of a sudden he thinks of Haru—he really wants to share this with Haru.

“Haru…”

He struggles and barely manages to open his eyes.  He thinks it’s Haru he sees, but it isn’t possible; the last thing he remembers he’s having dinner with his university friends at some restaurant and Haru isn’t here with him. So he concludes he must be dreaming—dreaming about kissing Haru. Vaguely he thinks this isn’t right, but instead of willing himself to stop he lets himself indulge, just for once. _It’s only a dream anyway, right?_

As they part Makoto sees Haru’s eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile. He can’t help but smile back, and for a moment he feels like he might really drown in the other’s ocean blue eyes. There is some lingering warmth and sweetness on his lips, as well as Haru’s hot breath hovering over them…

Makoto’s eyes snap wide open immediately. He releases Haru and sits upright, instinctively feeling his own lips with his fingers. His heart is pounding as hard as his head right now, beating so loudly that he can't think coherently. It even feels like it might explode. There is so much running through his mind right now. What has he done?! He just made out with his best friend in his drunken state! How should he face Haru from now on? Is Haru going to hate him now? Has he ruined everything? In any case he has to apologise to Haru first. He can’t lose Haru because of this, he can’t, he can’t, he _can’t_ —

"H-Haru I'm so sor—" His voice is quavering, his hands trembling.

But before he can finish apologising, Haru has taken his hand and kissed him again on the lips. The kiss manages to obliterate all the thoughts from his mind in an instant.

_It’s okay._

Haru’s unyielding gaze and the firm but gentle grip of his hand are both telling him—telling Makoto that it’s okay.

“It’s okay, Makoto,” Haru says.

Makoto feels himself go weak and his head falls to rest on Haru’s shoulder. There’s a whirl of emotions within him right now which he needs to consolidate.  As if in understanding, Haru wordlessly strokes his hair in a soothing manner. Closing his eyes, he squeezes Haru’s hand that is entwined with his own—conveying a ‘thank you’—and Haru squeezes back.

They stay like this for a while, neither of them speaking another word. It is Makoto who breaks the comfortable silence.

“Haru-cha—”

“I told you to lay off the ‘-chan’,” Haru interrupts, staring pointedly at him.  

Makoto looks at Haru disbelievingly. He finally musters up his courage to talk about this, and Haru just breaks him off…

He doesn’t realise he’s pouting until Haru pinches his cheeks, pulling the sides of his face upwards. Makoto blinks and Haru breaks into a smile, amused and unable keep up with the serious façade any longer.

“Idiot Makoto,” Haru says, not without endearment.

“That’s so mean!” Makoto protests, breaking into a smile himself and eventually laughing.

“You’re finally smiling,” Haru says, and Makoto stops, relief and familiar warmth overwhelming him. Haru must have sensed Makoto’s nervousness, and this is his way of cheering Makoto up, assuring him that nothing has to change between them at all, telling him to stop worrying so much—and he knows Makoto will understand.

“Haru-chan…”

“Drop the—”

He pulls Haru into a tight embrace, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I love you, Haru, I love you so much…”

“Ah,” Haru’s reply is simple as he returns the embrace. “Me too...”

Haru’s stomach chooses the worst moment to growl, and Haru flushes bright red instantly. Makoto starts chuckling and immediately receives a deathly glare from Haru.

“No laughing!” Haru pouts, pinching Makoto’s cheeks again. “It’s your fault for getting drunk and making me rush over that I didn’t get any dinner!”

“Sorry, Haru…” Makoto apologises, genuinely feeling guilty.

“No more alcohol for you.” Haru crosses his arms in mock anger. “And you better have a good explanation for not seeing me this whole week.”

“Well…” Makoto gulps. “Dinner first?” He offers. “I’ll cook!”

“Just don’t burn my mackerel…” Haru gives him a skeptical look.

Makoto immediately brightens and jumps up from the couch. He places a kiss on Haru’s cheek before scooting off to the kitchen, unaware that he has just missed out on seeing Haru blush and shyly touch the spot where he has just kissed.

* * *

 

 

“It’s really good.” Haru’s eyes widen in surprise when he tastes the mackerel that Makoto has prepared.

“Really? I’m glad,” Makoto is currently sitting across from Haru at the table, propping his face up with his hands and smiling while watching Haru have his dinner.

“…What?” Haru demands.

“Nothing,” Makoto replies, which makes Haru frown.

“Have you been practicing?” Haru puts down his chopsticks and reaches across the table to take Makoto’s bandaged fingers.

“I actually wanted to make this for Haru’s birthday…” Makoto explains, scratching his cheek.

Haru looks at Makoto in surprise, before returning his gaze to Makoto’s injured fingers, looking concerned.

“A-Ah, but I didn’t get injured because of this! Don’t worry!” Makoto hurries to clarify. “I remember what Haru taught me, look!” As he says this he curls his fingers such that it looks like a cat paw. “I didn’t cut my fingers even once!” He’s actually pretty proud of himself for that.

“Then it’s because you were sewing the omamori…” Haru sighs.

Ah, Haru found out about the surprise gift…

“Un,” Makoto admits, wilting in disappointment.

“Makoto,” Haru is suddenly standing up, and Makoto is worried for a moment that he might have made Haru unhappy. But Haru just leans forward, lifts Makoto’s hand and lowers his head to Makoto’s eye level. Makoto is blushing to the tips of his ears now, because Haru is currently kissing his fingers and it doesn’t help that he’s directly gazing into Makoto’s eyes.

“You’re not allowed to abuse them like that from now on.” Haru says simply, looking upset.

“O-Okay,” Makoto stutters and lowers his gaze, thinking he may very well combust any moment now.

Haru sits back down and continues looking at Makoto, his gaze now softened.

“…Was that the reason you were avoiding me this whole week?” 

Makoto’s head snaps back up at that. “I wasn’t! I would never—”

“I missed you.”

“Haru…” Makoto can’t count the number of times Haru has rendered him speechless today. Even though Makoto is supposed to be the one who is good with words…

“If it’s going to take away the time I can spend with Makoto, then…” Haru looks away to the side, bites his lip.

“Haru, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologise.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you. Is there anything special you want for your birthday?”

Haru stares at Makoto in disbelief. _You still don’t get it?_

Makoto shakes his head in confusion, gaze following Haru as the other walks over to his side. He feels Haru encircle his arms around him from behind and bury his face in his shoulder. And then a small but sure voice whispers into his ear—

“I don’t want anything other than Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Haru really loves Makoto's hands.  
> Is anyone reading this? Thanks for reading<33  
> Also please look at [this](http://41.media.tumblr.com/7a2e47ff8e47506bd26710c038b7fa45/tumblr_o5mqp4m2td1qkynuno1_r1_1280.jpg) new official art from the creation book orz


End file.
